


Taking the Lead

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Kinks Cycle [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Collars, Community: femslash100, F/F, Future Fic, Kanima Tracy Stewart, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, POV Tracy, Post-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All her life, Tracy had never wanted to be looked at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Lead

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kinks Drabble Cycle prompt #21: Restrained.

All her life, Tracy had never wanted to be looked at. She was always the girl studying quietly in the back of the room, the girl who skipped dances and pep rallies. She always covered her face with her long hair. Growing up shy, anxious, and biracial in a wealthy suburb did little for her confidence, and she was more than happy to live her life in the shadows.

But now? Now she was in the supernatural world, and for the first time in her life, she wanted people to _look_.

“Eyes up, sweetie,” Lydia said softly, giving Tracy’s leash a gentle tug. It was her favorite leash, the one made special for her—a rich brown leather with gold hardware, simple and elegant, stark next to the black-green of the scales on her throat. “See how they look at you?”

It was a yearly event, a supernatural conference of sorts—Lydia and the pack had been before, but this was Tracy’s first year, her first year she felt confident enough as the kanima to attend under Lydia’s command. Her shift allowed to her to be naked save for the leash, and as they walked in tandem, Tracy leading with soft steps, everyone’s eyes were on her.

_Is that a kanima? Look how controlled she is!_

_She’s gorgeous. Her shift is perfect._

_The McCall pack sure is lucky lately._

Tracy just smiled, blissfully halfway between woman and animal, calm and proud and beautiful, finally right where she wanted to be.


End file.
